1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic package and more particularly to a chip package with multiple chips and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the demands of electronic or optoelectronic products, such as digital cameras, camera phones, bar code readers, and monitors, are increased, semiconductor technology developeds rapidly, such that there is a trend for miniaturization of the semiconductor chip size and the functionality of the semiconductor chip becomes complicated.
Therefore, more than one semiconductor chip is typically placed in the same sealed package due to performance demands, thereby being beneficial for operational stability. However, since higher precision is required for positioning multiple semiconductor chips compared to single semiconductor chip, the difficulty of semiconductor packaging is increased and thus the yield is reduced.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a novel package structure without the above problems.